Night Time
by ChowHound
Summary: Ponyboy isn't a big fan of night, let's find out why... Yaoi/Incest


**Yeah, I'm not Dead! I just been reading alot of books lately and my Englidh teacher head my whole class read the Outsiders, after reading it some of my friends, so heard to resistance naming them, got obsessed with so I wrote this story for them, but then thought _Why not put it on FF_ and so That's what I did**

**Enjoy!**

Nighttime came more quickly than I expected, I dreaded it every night, Bedtime. "Come on Pony, it's time to hit the hay." Soda appears out of nowhere; his soft brown eyes make me feel funny as I get up from the living room to our room.

As he undressed I couldn't help but stare at his perfect figure in the moon light; those toned chest muscles, smooth firm legs that fine ass.

"Come on Pony" Soda motions towards the bed. I want to believe that it's just an innocent gesture, but I can't shake the fact that I feel he's smirking at me.

'_Come on Pony and get your fine ass in this bed"_

My eyes open wide from shock, how could I think of such thoughts he's my brother! I just shake it off and jump into bed with Soda.

His immediate warmth brushed up against me and I unconsciously wrap my arms around him.

"Pony, do you have a girlfriend?" That question made my mind think of Sandy, that skank, why did she move to Florida and break Soda's heart. Once I think about it, I don't really want a girlfriend.

Remembering when Cherry said she was in love with Dally actually made me kinda relieved that it wasn't me. "N-no" I whisper. Soda turned to face me, his eyes sparkled something devilish and my heart started beating a little faster.

"You've never had a girlfriend, I guess that means no one has ever done this to yak" Before I could react fast enough Soda had slammed his lips onto mine. I could hardly breathe, his tongue darted into my mouth when I tried to gasp for air.

When he finally parted from lips I was nearly light-headed from lack of oxygen. I could taste him in my mouth still. Like minty cigarettes and Pepsi.

"Soda….W-we're brothers!"

"So…-" His eyes sparkled more devilishly and he got on top of me then down between my legs. "—doesn't stop the author of this story from writing this."

He ripped off my boxers and began pumping my semi-hard cock. I hissed into my pillow as he put into his mouth. Damn does it feel good, maybe porn isn't so much Hollywood after all?

God, Soda looks more beautiful down there than ever. Soda took my dick out of his mouth and started pumping it again.

"Gosh Pony; I thought Darry had a big one, look like you beat by two inches." That got me very…confused. Soda didn't give any chance; instead he put his nice ass in my face and told me to lick it like an ice cream cone.

So I did and you know what it didn't taste bad either, when I put my tongue inside it felt tight and squishy.

Soda moaned loud, I wouldn't be surprised if Darry woke up and walked in on us (but apparently due to Soda's comment on my penis he would be doing more than just watching.)

"Geez Soda, you moan so loudly, everyone can hear ya"

"Good—"Soda holds my dick up straight and slowly lowers his ass down to it. "—I want them to hear" Soda tried to put my dick inside of him, but I stopped him. My heart was beating like crazy inside my chest.

"Soda I—"He placed his finger over my mouth to silence me and for some reason I calmed because of it. "I'll be okay and I will never put you in the wrong direction."

I guess that is what I wanted to hear because next we were fucking each other's brains out.

We had constantly switch positions and along with Soda's moans and the creaking of our bed I'm sure the whole neighborhood heard us.

Surprisingly no came and banged on the door, maybe they were having sex or masturbating to Soda. At a point in this heated action I couldn't hold my load anymore and came inside of Soda, who gave out one last girlish moan before falling collapsing onto the spot right next to me.

"Th-at w-was fun" Soda said then kissed me on the cheek, which in turn I blushed. Then I heard Darry's heavy footsteps coming from the hall. "Ponyboy…"

My heart beat so fasted that I thought it was gonna pop out of my chest. I looked at Soda with a panic look, but his look contradicted mine; a look of cool and collectiveness.

"Ponyboy!" He was getting closer, and then the door opened to an unexpected burst of pure light…..

"Ponyboy!" Darry shook me and I woke up startled. I was sitting on the couch drenched in sweat, and when I looked out the window the sun was setting.

"Whatcha want Darry?" I rub my eyes and for some reason I'm relieved that all the scattered events in my head were a dream.

"Come on" he said and made me follow him to his room. When he opened the door Soda is there, lying on the bed completely naked!

Before I could back away or even speak, I was thrown onto the bed…

**Pauile-A: Wow, I feel bad for Ponyboy**

**ChowHound: Why?**

**Pauile-A: Because he won't be able to walk anymore after they're through with him**

***Canned Laughter***

**ChowHound: That's really funny Pauile**

**Pauile-A: So Chowy what story are you gonna make next?**

**Chowhound: I don't know, I might make a another GL:TAS, or update my Hero:108 or Code Lyoko, Your just gonna have to wait and see**

**Pauile-A: I've been waiting for 6 months!**

**ChowHound: Well wait some more!**

**Pauile-A: I don't wanna**

**ChowHound: You better wait before I replace you with some one else like I don't know...Meng?!**

**Pauile-A: The Lavender Hunter?! I thought that was last year**

**ChowHound: Well I'm bringing him back**

**Pauile-A: No!**

**ChowHound: Yes!**

***Evil Laughter, then Everything cuts to black***


End file.
